


The Shape Of Future

by Vissionary_Writer



Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vissionary_Writer/pseuds/Vissionary_Writer
Summary: Elisa, and Charley remained stuck in Baltimore after the movie. Dimitri survived to shot, and found them, but he starting to notice somethings wrong with Elisa. So to find the answer for all the question, they will go on a road trip!





	1. Why?

Water...the endless gentle power...there’s no words to describe how much we missed it /// Our friends, our family...and our home /// The water danced around us as if this world has no gravity ///

She sank down slowly with smoke out blood as we swam around her /// We held her up sliced one part of her second skins, touched the little hole the blood was spraying out /// The wound wasn’t as deep as we thought, but that’s good...we healed it and cup her face in our hands...

Those 3 scars…the flaw that she’s thought not supposed to have, it look so familiar as if we’ve seen it before somewhere back when we were little but that was barely mattered...We presses our lips against hers and let the energy flows through both of us /// There’re more than million reasons of why we should never be together...but we don’t mind it away...because no matter who she was in the past, and who she’ll be in the futre...we’ll accept her just like how she accepted us ///

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Giles’s Point of View)

The Ambulance took Strickland to the hospital as the police stay here for a little survey. Thank god! Elisa have warned me to cleaned the van, and changed the license plate to get rid of all evidence.

It’s been few hours now since the creature have jumped into the water with Elisa...the dawn is coming as the fishboy might be having an underwater funeral for her. Maybe it’s time we go.

“Eh hm, excuse me sir” The police said to me, “and Mrs.” and Zelda, “Can you both come give a testimony at the department?”  
“We’ll follow you there, sir” Zelda replied softly with sad rueful smiles, “We just…” she turn back to look at the dock as the sun will be approaching soon.  
“I understand” Zelda turned back to look at him as he replied, “I’m sorry for your lost”

We’re all about to leave until we heard water splashing, it’s the fishboy...HE DIDN’T LEAVE YET!? All the police quickly get down from the car and points gun at him as he’s holding Elisa in his arms.

His body glows as he looked at them, and then all the police starts to flow up in the air. Zelda held my arms tight before all the police falls back to the ground. The height wasn’t enough to kill them, but it’s enough to make them all faint.

“Open your umbrella” He signed.

Zelda quickly open her umbrella for me and her as the clouds slowly turned gray with some bright blue lightning. The rain fallen down gently from the sky, painted the sky with the dawn of the new day

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Dimitri’s Point of View)

\- On top of a Sand Piles

I was dead...I’m pretty sure I was dead untill the rain fall down from the sky. The pain strike me again before it became lesser, and lesser. The blood have stopped, I felt strong again, how did that happened?

I stood up and walked to the car near me. My friends step down from the car, and tried to kill me but I knocked them all faint. They all have blood stains just like me...what happened last night?

I can’t remember what happened after we received the call from Mihalkov yesterday, but from all the bloods stain and the situation in front of me I think I know what happened. I can’t go home, and got no place to go...maybe there is one more place if they allow me.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Finally Elisa’s Point Of View)

What was the last thing I remember? The songs that echoes in the T4 lab, or his arms that wrap surround me? Was it instability or heart warming? I remember the energy flowing through my veins. My hand that placed into his, the hand that I control the water in the bus. I can feel everything in my body as all the past come back to me...Zelda, him, and Giles.

And I remember I BREATHED underwater, and stayed in his embrace before everything will turn dark again. So...that’s what death feels like? I opened my eyes, and look around everything was so blurry but I can tell it’s my bedroom.

So...I’m not dead? I sat up, and blinked. There’s a drip attached to my hand, and I couldn’t find Giles anywhere. and then Dimitri enter the room with a cup in his hand.

“You’re awake!” he said in surprised, and quickly rush to the kitchen, “Guys! she’s awake!!!” I can hear him even from here.  
“Oh Honey!” Zelda cried as she rushed to hug me.

I returned the embraced as Giles helped the Asset out from the bathroom...He stayed. My mind was hazy, but I’m sane enough to know it’s not a dream. Zelda finally let go of me as The Asset moved closer to held me.

I let go of him and check on him, he was pretty dry but still a lot more healthy than the last time I saw him. He could have run away and never come back to this horrible place, but he stayed...why?

“You stay…” I tried to signed, but it’s so awful to the point I doubt he catch it or not, “Why?”.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Stricklands’s Point Of View)

I opened my eyes and stared at the white ceiling. I tried to turn my head, but the most horrible pain strike into my neck. The door opened, Elaine walked in with the kids. She placed bags on the table, Tammy walked closer with her notebook noticed I’m awake.

“You’re awake!” She screamed in joy, “Mommy!” she called Elaine.

Elaine and Tim rushed to me in surprised, but at the same time to horrified to touch me...Elaine moved her hand closer as if trying to adjust my pillow, but pulled back.

“Your neck is still hurting, let me find another way.” she said and pulled the lever.

The upper part of my bed tilted up to see everything clearer...My lovely children...and my wife… she dressed a lot simpler than how she normally did, her hair was naturally curled, and she wore no makeup...She looked pretty exhausted, but still just like the night we met.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Elaine’s Point Of View)

He moved his mouth as if trying to say something, but end up wincing in pain. I held his hand and take a deep breath...how am I gonna tell him? I know it’s been a week now, but still everything happened so fast to me!

Starting from him shambled at the morning in that day, and then police called in the middle of the night. They said his voice box was cut, and one janitor from Occam was shot too. Mr. Fleming said Strickland had gone lunatic, and accused that muted janitor for the heist, but I believe there’s something more to that.

General Hoyt have laid him off right after I arrived at the hospital, and I’m so relieved that Richard won’t have to get involve with that cruel man anymore. Even I don’t know much about Richard’s friend, but I can feel bad energy from him, and all the things that changed my husband it all happened because of this ONE friend!

“Richard…” I sighed, “I know you wouldn’t wanna hear it but...your voice box is gone...and Hoyt…”

Richard offered his hand to Tammy, she know what he want. She handed him her note, and a pen.

“I’m sorry”

That was the first time he ever apologize after the last time we hugged...he didn’t said it out but his action...the way his eyes glossed with tears as it’s starting to red explain everything. But what is he trying to say sorry for? for hurting my feeling? or for everything I have to go through because of him? but that’s doesn’t matter anymore...i've made my mind


	2. 20 October

I’m surprised that I still look healthy after I haven’t eat for a week. Zelda made me dinner, and served on the table. I still have little crazy nausea, so I guess I gotta to eat a lot.

“Wow! you’re real hungry” Zelda chuckle after she saw how fast I eat.  
“At least she’ll be fine” Dimitri said to Zelda as he sprayed the Asset’s gills, “It’s real damn hard to force him back in the tub”.  
“Agree” She replied, and grabbed her coat, “Take care of her ok?” She said to the Asset, and put on her hat, “I’ll be back tomorrow.”

She turned to face me, and showed me her left hand, there’s no more wedding ring. When!? HOW!? GOD!!! what happened when I was out? I’ve missed out a lot! but I have a feeling that she might divorce because of me.

“I’ll go with you” Dimitri said, and grab his coat.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Giles Point Of View)

Dimitri grabbed his stuff, and leaved with Zelda. Elisa finished her meal, and tried to stand up but I stopped her.

“It’s okay, dear” I stopped her, “You sit, I’ll help you with that” I said, and pick up her plate.

I was about to clean the dishes, but the fish guy stopped me and cock his head to Elisa’s direction. He knew I want to talk with her. So I let him do the dishes and walk to sit at the opposite side of the table.

“What is the date today?” she signed.  
“20 October.” I replied, “A week after the dock, but don’t worry, your boss let you have a long break, and no one remember what happened on that day”  
“How?”   
“I don’t know, dear.” I replied on honestly, “He erased their memories, only me Zelda, and Dimitri know what happened that day.”.

She nodded, and fallen into her deep thought mode again. We survived that day but what’s next? the fishboy can’t live in her bathtub forever. 

“Are you okay?” I asked.  
“Yes, just...there’s so many things to catch up” she replied, and look down on the table  
“I know, dear.” I breathed, “I almost lost you there.”

She looked up at me immediately after I said that. We’ve always talking, but we barely have a real talk as family, and I regretted that...a lot.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Elisa’s Point Of View)

“I’ve lost so many important people in my life started with Bernie, and then my mom...but you’re all I have, dear...and I’m sorry for the mess.” 

No...it’s wrong...I’m suppose to be the one who’re saying sorry! There were more than a millions words that I wish I could sign but I couldn’t get it out even one word! 

“You don’t have to say anything, dear. You need rest, I’ll be in the next room, if you need me.” He said kindly before he stood up.

I stood up, and rushed to hugged him before he leaved. “Thank You…”, I mumbled in his chest as he pat my head. I have no idea how long I have stood there after he closed the door until I felt a pair of damp arms around my waist. The creature laid his head on my hair, and rumble softly. I leaned back against him, and nuzzling his arms. We stood there for several minutes, until it’s time for him to go back to the tub.

>>>>

How does long he needs to spend in tub for his breathing goes back normal? I thought as I stared up at the dark ceiling. I know he need water but so many things overwhelmed me today, and I need him…

All emotions were piled up to the point where I don’t feel no shame anymore, and I’m not new to the tingling feeling in my belly. SO if he can’t do it for me tonight, then I guess...I gotta handle it myself.

I closed my eyes, and slipped hand into my pajama. I squirmed a little as my hand finally reached between my legs, can’t help it I’m too far gone to care. I gasped as moved my finger deeper with my back arching. Everything was so tense, and lustful, I can’t make myself go slowly at all. 

It’s so wet, and torturous. Everything is so tight, and hazy... I can barely breathe as I asked myself for my own preasure. It’s so close, very close, I needed to release...I really need it!

>>>>

We played with the green grass until we can feel her sadness from our bond /// We risen up from the pond and placed our fins on the soft tiny leather on the floor /// We got rid of the water and grass with another big white leather(towel) /// 

We leaved our tiny cave, and follow her tiny breathing /// We snuck into her bed of fur’s cave just to find the most unexpected scene in front of us /// We watched her pleasuring herself until she reached her peak just feel sadder after it’s done…

Our arousal screamed for the freedom inside our plate, eager to fill her and made her scream /// But what kind of mate am I? why do I just keep standing there and watching her pleasuring herself when I can give her what she need?

Our heart beated faster as our lust stood strong /// Her body shuddering lightly her peak fading away /// I won’t wait anymore, I’ll mate with Elisa over and over until she forgets how sad she was! 

>>>>

I closed my eyes and sobbed shakily. What’s wrong with me!? It worked every time but why this time it doesn’t? Why am I felt a lot more empty after I touched myself when I’ve spended over a decade in my life to pleasuring myself!? It’s a lot more agonizing than how is already was, maybe I should really get some thing to read.

I wiped my tears away, and opened my eyes to just to find him towering above me. He’s beautiful...so beautiful even in the middle of this dark lonely night, and with only one slidded of his claw, I’m completely naked and exposed to him just like our first night.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled my both legs around his waist, and with just one little teasing of my hips...his eager member sank directly into me. I bitted my lip with a sharp inhale, it’s been a while since the last time we have sex, my body need time to adjust. He is surely big, I can feel him everywhere as if he’s gonna rip me apart. He can see how tense I was, so he started it slow first.

It’s getting harder to breathe, I can feel his pulse vibrating inside me as I bucked my hips to his gentle thrust. I need to held him tight to keep me sane. I’ve missed this, I’ve missed it so much. His breath started to hitched as his gills fluttered beautifully. My body began to trembling as the pleasure slowly suffocating me...it’s the biggest gentle wave, spreading through my legs to my every life in my blood. It running inside me pleasurably slow as if it’s never going to end.

I pulled him closer, and pressed my mouth against his. He returned the kiss hungrily as our bodies sweating against each other. He laid his forehead against mine before he rolled off my body to my side. I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around him. He purred softly and held me closed. He’ll need to go back to the tub for sure, but before the times come...I’ll spend my time with him as long as I could.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Elaine’s Point Of View)

I helped the kids pack their stuff and put everything in the van. Richard check the place one last time before get into the van. 

“Are you guys ready?” I turned back to asked the kids at the back.  
“Yes!” They screamed excitedly.

Richard gave me a little paper, it’s an address, I’ve never visit the place before but I know it’s near a chocolate factory that burned last month. “I must go say sorry to someone first”, it’s written at the end of the note. 

I smiled and nodded, I don’t know why need to visit this place, but I know it’s important. I hope it’s not another woman he had an affair with. I started the engine and drove away without looking back.

>>>>

We sat in the cooking cave(dining room) with Elisa as Dimitri was cleaning our small pond /// Giles was cooking as Zelda was cleaning the bed /// and suddenly someone knocked on the door ///

Everyone looked at each other as Dimitri stick his head out from our mini cave in wonder /// Who could it be? Dimitri leaved the mini cave, and walked to the door /// He open the door and found out IT’S THE BAD MAN!!! Dimitri quickly shut the door, and leaned against it ///

“Sukin syn!” he cursed in horror ///  
“It’s him, isn’t it?” Giles asked, and everyone nodded //

We stood up with our claws stiff ready, we won’t let him hurt Elisa AGAIN!!! Zelda and Giles grabbed their weapons(knifes) and Dimitri nodded before he opened the door again /// We ready to attack him with full force, but a woman with blonde hair moved up to cover him ///

“WAIT!!!” The woman begged as the bad man stood behind her ///

We thanked everything that made Elisa stopped us in time /// We almost killed a woman as her children stood right behind her /// We can’t imagine how guilty we would feel if we anciently kill a mother ///

“Can we talked?” The woman asked shakily.  
“Daddy, I’m scared” The boy said in horror, and look at us ///

He held the bad man tight, and he bad man rub the boy’s back to calm him down /// He made no intention of fighting even he know he would find us here, and he surely know how easily we can kill him...Why did he brought his family here? 

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Elisa’s Point Of View)

I invite Strickland and his family inside, and have a seat with Strickland at the opposite side. His wife stayed with the kids, and Giles have to keep the Asset calm. God! This man looked a lot different from the last time I saw him, I notice a large bandage around his neck, I guessed it’s the Asset, but no matter what happen to him, he deserve it.

“So what brought you here?” I signed and Zelda translated.

Strickland pulled something out from his pocket, it’s a folded paper. He unfold it and crossed something out before he gave it to me. Zelda moved closer to read it.

“This is my family. My wife, Elaine, and my children Tim, and Tam.” The first line was cut maybe because it’s already obvious, “I know you might don’t wanna forgive me, but I want to come say sorry before we leave Baltimore”  
“Why?” Zelda translated what I signed, and Strickland spin his finger, signal us to turn the page, “We’re moving to Wisconsin, my career have taken enough of my humanity, and I don’t want to hurt my family any more than I already have after I'm back from Amazon.”

The Asset growled at Strickland as if cursing, Giles have to hold him back to calm him down. Zelda looked down at the paper and continue reading.

“I’ve wasted my life, and paid the price. So I think it’s time to start again even I didn’t have much money after my friend boss laid me off because he don’t want a fuck up man without decency. However at least I hope I’ll be able to do a right thing for once in my life. So if you’re not gonna for give me, it’s ok, because...I’m fuck up.” Zelda finished, and put the paper down.

That’s...not what I expected...his words were still brutally blunt, and honest but somehow...it’s unbelievably sincerely.

“I forgive you…” Dimitri spoke up to everyone surprise, “I’m glad that you realized it before it’s too late” he said and look down on his on reflection in his coffee, “because I almost do…” he sighed, “You respect Hoyt, and I can understand why, but the value of people is not at the judgments of others. Everyone have their flaws and weak moments just like the goods and bads...it’s depend on how you choose to see it”  
“Just make sure you take care of your family, ok?” Zelda added, “Be the person they deserve, and stop being close mind. Everyone can live together, all you need to do is open your heart.” before chuckle by her nest sentence, “and don’t leave you finger at someone’s house, it’s grossed”

He nodded happily in tears, Zelda, and Dimitri have already forgave him, then I guess the next person would be the hardest, the Asset. I look at him as Giles still have to calm him down.

“What about you? do you forgive him?” Giles asked, and got a strong hiss in reply, “He said no, but I have no qualms with you, so you don’t have to ask for my forgiveness.”

The Asset looked at him everyone angrily, and I can understand why, we’re all hurt by Strickland just like him, but no matter how much we were hurted, it’s uncompared to what he’ve been through.

“And what about you, Elisa?” Zelda asked.

I sighed, and look at Strickland, and then my lover. His eyes full with sadness as if he’s begging me to say no. God! it’s so hard, maybe because I’m hurt by Strickland the most after the Asset, and I have even died once. I look at the corrupted man who wish for a chance, and my lover who wish for understanding...I have made my choice, and no one have right to change my mind


	3. Safe Journey, You Both

“I know this week is overwhelming for you just like how it is for me, but you’ll get through it.” I signed and Zelda interpreted, “You might feel like you’ve loose everything, but there’re still some people who love you, expressing love with words is good, but action will always speak louder, and yes, I’ve forgive you.”.

Tears finally streamed down from his eyes after I signed that word. ‘Thank you, thank you’, he struggled to said that word out even he couldn’t make a sound. He got off from the chair, and walked closer to knelt in front of me.

God! what the hell is he doing!? I quickly leaned down, and tried to get him to stand up. I know he don’t understand ASL, but still I held his face up to make sure he’s looking at me. 

“Don’t do that!” I signed shakily, he scared the shit out of me!

>>>>

We don’t understand how could she forgave him at all /// After all those bad things he did to her: with words, and action, he almost rape her, and he did even killed her! how could she forgive him!?

The bad man held her tight, and sobbed on her shoulder /// She rub his back as if those bad things never happen...we won’t except it! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!!! We roared at him, and tried to pull them apart ///

The bad man fell to the ground, Elisa tugging us gently to calm us down as the bad man’s family quickly rushed to him /// 

“He’ll need time.”, Giles said and points at us ///

The bad man nodded, and mouthed “Thank you” as he was ready to leave with his family, but Elisa stopped him /// He turned back to look as she rushed to get a book from the shelf, it’s ASL ///

“You’ll need it” she signed, and hand the book to him.

He pulled a small note out from his pocket, “I hope there’s a job for a disability man” he show the note and showed his hand that no longer complete...the hand that we bitten his fingers off ///

“And ain’t I’m a mute?” she signed with her eye brow raised, “I know you love you family and you want them to have perfect life, but love is not making everything perfect, it’s accepting the flaws…ok?” she signed, and Zelda interpreted ///

He nodded with a smiled and shakes hand with her, we knelt to the children’s eyes level /// They are so innocent and pure, it’s almost impossible to believe that they’re the offspring of the bad man ///

We chirped friendly to them, and offered them to come closer /// The bad man nodded to them, letting them know we won’t harm them /// The girl walked closer, and offered her hand /// We used our magic to formed a water bracelet around her wrist /// She smiled happily, and the boy ran closer to look /// We placed our finger on his forehead, and blessed protect him with our light...he’ll need it ///

We looked at the bad man as his children gave us farewell hugged /// We can see how much he’ve change, but we can’t forgive him...not yet /// We don’t want to look at him any longer ///

He was about to take his family and leave until Dimitri said “Wait!” ////

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Dimitri’s point of view)

“Where did you found him?” I asked, and pointed at Deus(The fish man).

Strickland walked toward a medium-sized globe, he marked the place, and showed his last note “Bring him home, they are still looking for him”. Elisa, and I looked at the mark Strickland leaved on the globe before he leaved with his family, it’s somewhere in Guiana Highlands...the question is...how the hell we’re gonna bring him there!?

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Zelda’s point of view)

\- Mr. Fleming’s Office, OCCAM

I took Elisa to Occam right at working hour, and ask for resignated Mr. Fleming. He invited us inside his office, and let us sign the paper. We hand it to him after we finished, he signed approved my paper and furrowed his brows after he read Elisa’s.

“Are you sure you don’t want the compensation for termination? I know that your new husband is a good man but are you sure that you don’t want the money at all?” he asked.

She nodded, honestly I’m on Fleming’s side about this, the money is hers, she deserve it, but it’s Elisa’s choice, I have to right to interface.

“I will admit that not every place want to have a disable as their worker, but you accepted me, and I appreciate you for that.” Fleming understood every word as she signed it out, “I’m lucky that I found this place, and I won’t lie that I have cause quite a lot of trouble here. I don’t want to cause you anymore burden than how I already have.”

Now I understand her completely. I still remember the interrogations, extra security, and how the most horrible atmosphere making everyone’s jobs harder. I won’t lie that at first I was angry at her for pulling me into this with her, I wish we have an actual long talk about this before everything have gotten this far.

“Alright” He replied, and signed approved for both of us.

He took the necklace out, and handed it to Elisa. It’s a plain necklace, but.... it’s pure silver! Elisa shook her head with her mouth hanging open as she’s still holding it in her hands.

“Don't refuse, you'll need it” he said simply.

Elisa put the necklace in her bag as we’re leaving the hall way. I don’t think she would wear it as a jewelry, but I know it will be one of her most value possesion...the last gift from her friend. Yolanda and the team ran to us in surprise. It’s not their break time obviously, and they are still in uniform with gadget.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Elisa’s point of view)

“Elisa!” Lucille screamed and ran to hugged me as the others were following close.  
“You worried us sick, dummy” Yolanda chuckle, “Glad to see you’re okay”  
“Thanks” I signed as Lucille finally let go of me.

I guessed Fleming already told them I’m leaving, god! I’ve been working with them for 14th years!! it's so I wish I never have to accept the fact that I’ll never see them again

“Are you both really gonna leave?” Duane asked hopelessly, and I nodded firmly letting him know we’ll be fine.  
“Damn, we’ll be missing your grumble Zelda” Lou said with an annoyingly kind smile.  
“And your signing too.” Yolanda added, 

I have no idea how that gentle smile had written on my face at all...all I know that moment was Yolanda’s stiff body I held. She remained frozen in surprised before she’ll finally wrap her arms around me. Everyone moves to join the hug including Zelda.

I’ve always wanted to speak...I grew up with listening, and signing...but who knows...that someone is gonna miss my signing...I’m dumb, and that’s all I’ve ever been...So thanks to everything that brought me here...I treasure all those moment...all of it.

Zelda and I let them go to make sure they go back to work before they get the report. We were about to leave before Duane said, “Oh! by the way, I’ve forgot to ask. Why are you leaving Baltimore?”, and I can’t say, “I need to bring the fish man I’ve stole back to Amazon”, so I decided to joke.

“I’m Pregnant”

>>>

Giles POV.

\- Room B, Loft Apartment, Orpheum Theatre.

I wrapped my last work, and addressed the book company, the same one I send “Ms. Egg & Mr. Fish”. I know it’s the most horrible to idea to write what happened into a book, but they wouldn’t believe it’s real, and it would reach them after I leave Baltimore anyway.

I separated all my stuff, and put it in boxes. Now it’s only my small backpack with notebook and charcoal. I don’t know what to do with so many paintings I have untill there was a knock on the door. 

“Giles,” Mr. Arzoumanian’s voice slightly muffled by the door.  
“YES?,” I answered as I zipped my bag. 

Mr. Arzoumanian entered the room and look around the room that almost empty if there weren’t large boxes, and few paintings.

“Oh, Giles,” he breathed sadly as he look around.  
“I guess you have already saw Elisa’s room, right?” I chuckled.  
“I do, I do.” He replied, “I visited her. She swept the room neat and left a note saying she gave me all her stuff to use the proceeds from selling to repair the water damage.”  
“Oh, then I guess maybe you can sell my paintings too!” I said and pointed at them, “I have like lots of them.”

He looked at all my paintings before I realized that many of them were the creature! how am I gonna explain this to him!?

“I like them, I’m planning to move-in here with my family actually.” He replied  
“Great!” If someone’s gonna move-in to my old room, I will be glad if it’s him.  
“I’ll knock down the wall between yours, and Elisa’s room, and turn it into a big apartment after I sell my house.” He sighed, “It would be hard to start again, but it will be fine I guess.”  
“It will” I replied, and tapped his shoulder.

I put on my backpack, and leaved the hall to the stairs. The weather was freezing as the dawn was coming. Elisa waited for me at the van as I gave Mr. Arzoumanian farewell hug. He let go of me, and turned to look at Elisa

“Safe journey, you both” Mr. Arzoumanian said to her.  
“Thank you.” she signed.

They have their last hug as I wait for her in the van with the fishboy. He hissed almost as if he felt jealous, so I gently turned his head away to let him play with the kittens instead. Elisa finally let go of Mr. Arzoumanian, and got in the van. I drove away, and watch Mr. Arzoumanian waving goodbye until he was out of sight due to the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yolanda is an arse in the movie, but if I that's really gonna be the last time I see my co-work again after we work in the same place for 14 years, I think her reaction would be my reaction.
> 
> I know you guys think Strickland turns good too easy, but even he was a moron for the whole time in the earlier book, I think all he tried to do in the end was just doing his job even that job is wrong. Hoyt stated strongly that he have 36 hours to unfuck his mess or his career and life will be over, so basically he was only doing what he was commanded, and imagine you just almost lose the people who loves you the most for just a job that your boss is horrible, will the let the second chance of start again go? even you're no longer can speak?


	4. The Only Answer

(Author’s Note - Zelda’s point of view)

\- 14th Street Washington DC.

After an hour of driving from Baltimore to a house in 14th St, Dimitri parked his car in garage, and took me inside. It was a tiny simple house in warm brown tone, he took out his keys, and open the door. His working room was surrounded by wooden bookshelves with one messy working table near the window. He pinned a giant world map on a large bulletin wall, and marked 2 places.

He prepared the tub, and then a wheezing horn came from outside, they’re here. Dimitri, and I got outside, and open the 2nd garage door. Giles parked his van inside, and Elisa quickly rushed out from the van.

“I need to use bathroom!!!” She signed, and rushed inside the house.  
“Go straight, and turn left” Dimitri shout after her.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Elisa’s point of view)

I vomited in the sink right after I got inside the bathroom. I’m pretty sure that I ate only one sandwich this morning, but still I manage to vomit out as if I’ve finished a buffet. I wiped my mouth clean, and quickly open the tap to washed it away as I can hear footstep coming. I opened the door as Dimitri, and Giles help the Asset get into the tub. His color finally turned bright again after an hour in the cooler.

“He’ll be fine,” Dimitri said as the Asset eating a seaweed in the bowl, “Just give him time”.

I nodded as I watched how the Asset getting better in an instant, maybe because Dimitri have more things he needed here. Dimitri invited us inside his office, and wiped his dusty board. 

“Alright, I’ll try to summarize it as much as possible because our time is limit,” He started, and pointed at the map, “This is where he came from, and this is where we are” he added, and pointed at DC, “We’ll have to drive from here to Mexico city, and then from Mexico city to Panama, which would take around four-,”.  
“4 days!?” Zelda interrupted in shock. “Are you sure that the fishguy won’t be dead before he get there?”  
“I’ve prepare supplement, and check the hotel that safe for all of us, we’ll be fine” he replied, and look down on the list in his hand “The only problem is the farthest we can go is Panama because it’s mostly jungle, and-”.

He suddenly stopped, and gasped in horror. What happened? We turned around and found the Asset poking at some equipment while his his body were still dripping wet.

“No! No No No” Dimitri said in as gentle as he could as he rushed to the Asset, “They are fragile”.

>>>>

We nodded as Dimitri rubbing his stuffs like they are his babies. We stepped back, but due to the water on the slippery floor, we fell back into a big piles of papers /// It flows everywhere as Dimitri look at all the messy piles sadly /// We hung his head, waiting for punishment before we heard...

“It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s just papers” he tried to said with smile even his sound is like he’s already crying.

Elisa picked up a paper from the ground, she quickly poke Dimitri and show him the paper /// What is it? we wanna see! /// We quickly stood up, and look at the paper it have 2 tiny twins of men in white coats /// “Dr. Rupert Jeane & Dr. Nicolas Strickland” /// Is Nicolas Strickland related to the bad man? 

>>>>

“Do you know them?” Elisa signed, and Zelda interpret.  
“Not in person but yes, why?” he asked.  
“Can you tell me something about this man?” She said at point at the left tiny twins: Rupert Jeane

Now we gathered around the dining room to keep the Asset out from Dimitri’s room. He place a folder on the table, and read the first page.

“Dr. Rupert Jeane, born 1868 died 1925, graduated from Queen Mary University of London, and married Carrianne Jeane in 1886. He worked in the London Aquarium Museum 5 years, and moved to Baltimore after his bankrupted in 1923. He worked in Occam as co-worker of Nicolas Strickland, Richard Strickland’s father.” Dimitri said as he show some photos of Rupert Jeane, and Nicolas Strickland’s photo together.

I can hear another click of puzzle in my brain...That’s must be the reason why Strickland(Richard) were so curious with my old last name. This man worked with his father before, he must have met Strickland(Richard) too, no doubt.

“And...how did he died?” Zelda asked.  
“He went for a mission with Nicolas Strickland in Amazon with 2 geographers: Thomas Roberts, and Joseph Cox, they said Rupert and Nicolas were killed by monsters in the wood. Which obviously no one believe.”  
“Strickland” The Asset hissed immediately after I signed that name, “Told me he had a daughter.”  
“Let me check.” Dimitri mumbled as he dig through pages, and finally stopped at the only page that have her picture.

The first thing I noticed in the photo even before her neat wavy hair was her huge glossy eyes. She was so young, she wore british upper class school uniform with a tiny hat, she must be around 16-18 back then.

“Jacquira Jeane, disappeared since 1925” Dimitri said after he read the small article about her.  
“For a moment I almost thought it’s you.” Zelda said as she look at the photo.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Zelda’s point of view)

“Nope, I can’t afford what she wear” Elisa signed with a chuckle.  
“and if she’s alive she must be at least 20 years older than Elisa.” Dimitri added before he put all the papers back.  
“Then I guess Strickland just got the wrong person.” She signed.  
“He thought you are her?” Giles asked and pointed at Jacquira Jeane.  
“Yeah I think he must saw her before and thought she’s me.”

At first I thought it was funny until everyone’s laughs were silenced by The fishguy’s furious hissed. He looked angry and… hurt?

“Why are you keep mentioning that bastard!?” He signed surprisingly quick, “He captured me, torture me, and still you forgave him!”, He continues, without waiting for her reply.

>>>>

“You chose him over me!” 

We signed what we thought, how could she forgive him after everything? /// We’ll never forget how the bad man torture us with his stick, and words /// We can still hearing his mocking in our head! if we don’t have to follow the oath we would already end his life so all of this would be over!

“I never choose anyone over you!” She signed shakely in horror, “How could you say that!?”  
“Since the day he stepped into our lands, I've been chained and beaten by him! and still you forgive him as if he never almost rape you!” her body shaking even harder at that word, “I should have known that you never cared about me!”

It’s getting more, and more intense, Dimitri remained silent as Giles and Zelda shrinking back until they finally left the room /// 

“Never cared about you?...” she signed shakely as tears starting to glisten, “Then why the hell did I risked my job to BREAK YOU OUT!? why the hell did I took that GOD DAMN bullet for you!?” she stopped to breathe, “I know he have hurt us a lot, and we can’t change what happened.”, she signed firmly, “So what is the point of keep hating him when all he wanted is a chance to start again?”  
“Oh! then I guess if another man rape you, you’ll just go ahead and forgive him-”

We believe our anger would never end if we didn’t suddenly feel the sting pain on our cheeks like a lightning strike onto our skin /// The sound of her hand slapping on our cheek still echoes like a waves that spreaded across the ocean ///

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Giles’s point of view)

We can’t hear the fighting but we can feel the bad atmosphere even from here. Zelda, and I looked at each other...how could it come to this? We waited in the working room with Dimitri until Elisa finally entered the room...Her eyes were so worn out as her cheek turned painfully red. She looked...awful, and suddenly her eyes fell closed before she fell back.

“Elisa!” Zelda gasp in horror as I rushed to catch her.

I scooped her up into my arms as she laying terrifyingly still. The fishboy rushed into the room and whined in horror. He quickly knelt next to her, and held her hand as he’s chirping in horror.

“Is she okay?” Zelda asked as Dimitri place his hand on Elisa’s forehead.  
“She’s not sick,” he replied, “Let’s put her on the sofa”.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Dimitris’s point of view)

We brought Elisa into my living room, and placed her on the sofa. Dues refused to go back to his tub as he sat on the floor near her, and held her hand tight.

“God, now I’m worry about her more than him.” Zelda sighed, “She’ve been vomiting, having headaches, and get tired so easily lately, but I never thought it could get this worst.”

Wait, why that symptom is so similar to...but they didn’t have sex, right? I thought as I looked Elisa, and Dues. They are obviously closed, but even if they have could it really happen?

“Vomiting and headaches” I murmured, “But no diarrhea, and fever, right?”  
“No, honestly she looked healthier, but it’s like...I’m not sure” Zelda sighed.  
“Did she eat a lot lately? like a lot” I asked.

This time both Zelda and Giles nodded. I rushed back to my working room, and get a stethoscope. I ran back to the living room and un-button few part of her shirt. Dues were pissed at first but Giles kept him calmed as I tried to listen to the sound I heard from her stomach.

It’s silly because there’s almost no explanation for this. But I’ve never thought that a fishman could be real, and now here he is. He could understand languages, and emotion so if he could knock her up, then it shouldn’t be surprised. However due to their physical different there are chances that I might be wrong, but if my theory is correct then the only answer for this is…

“She’s Pregnant”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throw back to the first book!!! I know there's something strange to the character's name, because I'm planning to rename few characters from the 1st book to make it sounds more fit to the story. Guillermo said he based Elisa on Sally, then I'll base Elisa's mother's name on Sally's mother name, "Jacqueline Hawkins". I adapted it into "Jacquira" to make it more similar to Elisa(Both ends with “a”) LOL


	5. Thank you...that’s all I’ve ever want

(Author’s Note - Dimitri’s Point of View)

\- My Bedroom, 2nd Floor.

“Love you both, Dimitri...” that was the last word I wrote.

I finished my letter, and put it a case along with the others that I’ve wrote before. I stared out at the window where the silver moonlight reflected the rain like a trillion diamonds on the roofs. I got off from bed, and leaved my bedroom with the words echoing in my head.

“There used to be an explanation for what I’m telling you...It happened just a past few days ago in the small city of Baltimore...”

I walked down the stairs and passed the living room where Deus guarding his princess as she was sleeping on a couch. I have grown used to the sight of them together as if they aren’t different species.

“If I wrote this last week I guessed I would say there are nothing good about moving there, but actually…it’s not that bad though”

I looked at the Deus crooning his princess, and remising the previous letter I have wrote before.

“I remember I told you that Deus is a miracle, and he still is. Watching them together reminded me a lot of you both and that weren’t the first time I’ve seen miracles...”

I saw muddied orange lights at the end of the hallway where the kitchen/dining room was. I peeked my head inside quietly to not disturbing anyone, or maybe it’s just a spy instinct.

“I have seen the way people cared for each other the way that soviet never had, and that inspired me to believe humanity again.”

I thought as I looked at Zelda and Giles, a white man, and a black woman. Our society divided people in groups even we’re all basically human, but the friendship in front of me made me understand that everyone can live together on this Earth if they really want to. 

“Baltimore might not have been my place due to the bad things that happened there, but there...at that horrible place...I have found my freedom. So maybe there’s a possibility that I might still be able to live like a normal people.”

They stopped drinking when they saw me, and offered a seat. I entered the room, and joined the table. 

“I know things will get harder after this, and there will be no scientific explanation for it, but don’t worry, mom...dad it will be fine. Love you both, Dimitri.”

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Zelda’s Point of View)

“Can’t sleep?” I asked as I tossed another coffee to him.  
“Yeah, I guess I’ll be sleepless for another week” He chuckled.  
“Me too,” Giles sighed out lazily, “Several weeks ago I discovered that the fishboy is real, but who would think that now my friend is carrying his child?”

With that I agree, I never know that a sea god could be real until he was pulled into the T4, but I didn’t care about it until Elisa befriend with it, and then boning in her apartment...I thought they were such a cute couple until they fought, and later found out she’s pregnant. The fishguy were still guilty about it but I don’t think she’ll wake up soon anyway.

“He didn’t go back to the tub yet, is he?” I asked.  
“Nah, I don’t think he would.” Dimitri replied.  
“No, that’s not good,” Giles said leisurely, and stood up, “he can’t keep hurting himself forever.”

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Dimitri’s Point of View)

“If he isn’t going to do it for himself or her at least he must do it for his child.” That was Giles’s last word before he left the kitchen.

I hope the Deus won’t piss off when Giles drag him back to the tub, the last time he scared Deus, he got a scar.

“I almost had a baby ya’ know?” Zelda said after Giles left, “I don’t even know it’s a boy or a girl.”  
“I’m sorry.” I mean it.  
“Uh-uh, it’s okay, I’m done with crying myself to sleep.” She chuckle.  
“I barely talk with my mother, and I’ve already forgot the time when we were close” I slowed down to breathed, and raised my shoulders, “So...I don’t know...I use to have a crush on my right hand, but never had an actual relationship”  
“You’re lucky,” She replied, “Babies aren’t just Fetuses, ya know?”

I don’t know how to respond to that, and I don’t want to offend her. To science, infants are very young offspring of a human, but to a mother...it’s completely another thing.

“How did you become a scientist?” She asked, “I know you’re a spy, but you must at least have an actual diploma to get in Occam.”  
“I grew up in Minsk, we didn’t have much green there, but I love the sound of the blackbirds crossing the afternoon sky, and the mystery of lives.” I answered as I reminisced my childhood, “And I’m a bookworm, so I got A+ pretty easy.” and after that was how my life went down, “I received a university scholarship just to realize later that it’s the soviet spy agency that paid the tuitions for me”

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Zelda’s Point of View)

“So they fill your head with dreams, paid your tuitions, force you to work for them and give them everything that you earn for the rest of your life?” I joked.  
“Kind of” He laughed, “But at least I finally have my freedom...for now.”  
“What you think will happen after we bring the Asset home?” I asked.

We have spent our ass off for him, and at first it was just about bringing him home before we realized that Elisa was carrying his child. There’s no way we could live like normal again after this.

“I don’t know” He replied honestly, “All we could do is wait until it’s time.” so basically we have no choice more than let the fate decide, “And thanks for the coffee.”

He finished his coffee, and cleaned the cup before he left. I guessed I should go to bed too. I quickly finished my coffee, and visited the living room to check on Elisa. The fishguy were still with her, I saw glossy puddle on the floor but at least that means he hasn’t been out of the tub for too long yet.

“How is she?” I asked moved closer.  
“Dreaming” The fishguy replied.

It was just a simple word, but with some reason I felt like there is more meaning to it. I know he could be joking like ‘yeah! She’s still dreaming, because she’s having good sleep’, but with some reason...I don’t think he’s joking.

“You can see people’s dream?” I asked, and he shook his head.  
“We don’t see” he signed, “We join”

That...doesn’t help at all, so he means he could dream along with them, or share a dream...something like that?

“So...have you join hers yet?” I asked, maybe his answer will make it clearer.  
He shook his head, and chirped in guilty, “I’m scared.” he signed, “I don’t want to see the picture of her seeing me as a monster in her dream.”

She might...if that argument really hurt her, but no matter how much she hurt, she never get angry or fight with me or anyone before. Honestly I think she might be already crying in her dream.

“What if I join with you?” I asked.

He looked hesitated before he offered me his hand. I placed my hand his in his, and wait until he finally placed another hand on Elisa’s head.

>>>>

A light bulb exploded in my eyes before it will slowly turns into smoke, and fade away. I opened my eyes, and looked around. Is this her dream? I thought as I looked down at the ground that were covered in mosses, and the sunlight that shines in teal color. I recognized the light post, the construction, and the canal wall...it’s the dock of Patapsco river. I almost forget that I’m not alone here if the fishguy didn’t tapped on my shoulder, and pointed at the edge of the jetty where a girl around 8-10 stood.

“That’s her” the fishboy just speak!?  
“You..you speak?” I asked.  
“Not in real world.” He replied, as I look at the young Elisa.

She turned around, and left the dock without noticing me or the fishguy. Maybe because no one can see us in this...land of dream? or maybe she just think she had nothing to do with us, and seeing a fishguy in a dream wouldn’t be weird anyway. We followed her out of the dock and gasped with widened eyes because of what were in front of me.

A school of fishes swimming in the sky with a giant octopus on top of a building! I swear I saw a turtle and whale swimming above my head, and still people in her dream living normally as if it’s not weird.

“Woah, never thought she could imagine it this far” the fish guy said as he looked around curiously.  
“But, wait! Where is she now?” I asked as I notice the mini-Elisa was gone.

We looked around and couldn’t find her anywhere, and with the living seafood swimming around, it’s impossible to find her. I don’t know what streets or road it was but I remember few places, Occam, Orpheum Theater, the shoe shop, and the cafe. All places she remembered were placed next to each other based on her attachment.

“Where should we go first?”

Should we look at her apartment first? but the last time we saw her in here she was 8th, so she must still be in the Orphanage...and I think I want to see a bit of her past too. I look at the street again, and found ‘Our Lady of Sorrows Orphanage’ was placed at the deepest part of the street.

“There.” I said and pointed at it.

We swam our way there, and stopped at the front gate. Honestly I felt like flying weightlessly in the air more than swimming in the water, but all those beautiful things ended right at this dispirit church. I’m not surprise anymore why she never talk about it, it looked sorrow just like how it named.

We entered the building, and found a group of young people in grey uniform with one red hair girl that seems to be the leader. All their faces were smudges except for Elisa’s who seem to be around 15 now. 

“Is that Elisa?” he asked as he looked at the Elisa who struggled to get off the gripped that held her back.

And I understand his surprised, for a moment I almost thought that the girl in front of me is not her too. Her eyes were swollen with tears as her hair was dyed wiry in navy blue color. She wore very revealing clothes that is completely opposite to what she would wear.

“You are crazy! Just like your friend! They should have sent you to the asylum too!!!” The red hair mocked.

Elisa flicked herself off from their grip, and grabbed the red hair girl at the collar before she shove the girl down on the floor. The others stepped back carelessly as they watched Elisa, and the red haired fought wildly like beasts. None of them did something to stop the fight until 2 nuns dragged them out from the hallway, and disappeared into bubbles.

“You’ll be a Whore by Christmas!”

A woman voice came from behind us; we turned around and found Elisa in her 20s stood at the open door in a green wool dress with a suitcase in her hand. We followed her out from the orphanage, and found out that the street we came was gone!

It was replaced with a hall way that seems to be made out of skin. It fills with cuts that turned into keloid like the scars on her neck. It carved into words till the end of the hallway that seems to never end.

“you dump!”, “Mum”, “Stupid little girl!”, “You never follow direction”, “no wonder all the girls hate you”, “You’ll have no choice except selling your body!”, “You shameful girl!”, “I bet I could make you squawk.”, “Worthless stupid ugly whore”...

None of the words are worth remembering as we followed the path to a small wooden door at the end of the way. I'm sure it was Elisa's apartment door. I looked back to at the fishguy as he hung his head low...not ready to face whatever behind that door.

“What do you think we’ll find behind that door?” he asked.  
“I don’t know.” I replied, “But we’ll face it for her, okay?” I asked. 

We pushed the door open, and found Elisa laid perfectly still on her bed with her eyes staring at the wall where the shoe rack was placed. All her clothes were piled on the floor as a man next to her were putting on his clothes. She kept her back to him as he finally disappeared from the sight.

“Can we go now?” The fishman asked quietly, can no longer take the sight in front of him.  
I nodded, “If you want to”

We walked back to the door behind us, and yanked it open…

>>>>

(Author’s Note -Special Part!!! Through Narrator!!)

But instead of leading them back to reality, it led them to the reason they came here in the first place…

And there she was...stood at the edge of the dock with her red coat flagged in the wind as she stared out where the sun was setting at the edge of the sea...They indeed have seen a lot of her sad bizarre dream, but this one seems to be the kindest realistic one...where there are no fish, no mosses, no ocean. Only the dock of Patapsco River that they remembered...and finally after a long moment...she finally turned to face them.

Her eyes that looking at them weren’t the eyes of a girl who were beaten out of her youth, but it’s the eyes of a woman that Zelda have known for 14 years, the woman who her life partner falls in love with. Even Her face might be drawn gaunt with lines and crow feet, but her eyes will always carries dreams, loves, and hope just like her sadness and loneliness that still remain there...And that is the Elisa that they remember.

The past is in the past, it can never change. Whether she love it or regret it...it will always be a part of her even she barely recognize it, and it will surely fade in time...but it will always be a part of her just like how they have always been, and always will...

He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to his chest...She hesitated in his arms at first before she closed her eyes, and finally let her tears shed. Thank you...that’s all I’ve ever want, she thought as she wrapped her arms around his waist, and smiled.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Zelda’s Point of View)

I remembered that I’ve watched the fishguy holding her at the dock before I suddenly found myself opened my eyes in the middle of Dimitri’s living room...we’re back? I looked at the fishguy as he looked at Elisa who remained unconscious.

“She’ll wake up”, I told him, “Just give her time” I added, “and don’t forget to get back in the tub”, he nodded as I yawned, “Alright, I’m gonna go to bed now. Good luck” I finished, and left the room.

We look at the woman we love as she remain sleeping /// Nightmares no longer bothering her and we are happy that she is finally happy /// We will wait and will wait until she wake up /// We will take her to our home the home with birds fish and the trees and we will be by her side when our baby is ready ///

We walked toward the open whole of the cave (window) where the rain is falling softly /// Father...Mother...I'm going to be a father /// we roared gently across the sky to our family...our home...

(Author’s Note - Narrator!)

Charlie’s message is unheard by human on land, but it have traveled across the world to every magical lands on Earth. Munin and Cedrica walked out from their shelter and looked up the sky...another life would join their cycles...they’re going to be grandparents...

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Finally Elisa’s Point of View)

How long was I out? I rose up from sofa, and turned my face toward the dim lights I noticed. I took a while for my eyesight to come back, and noticed a pair of golden eyes that have been waiting for me.

“My love?” that was the first word I can signed.

I don’t know what happened, and why did I signed that, but the next thing I felt was his arms wrapped around me. I returned the embraced, and patting his back until he finally let go of me.

“Sorry”, he signed hopelessly as all I could do was shook my head, “Sorry”, he kept going. 

He’ll never stop...I don’t think he would. So I reached, and held him down to my chest as I lay back on the sofa. He no longer needs to apologize. I'm done with wasting our precious time on the past. No one can choose how it happened; I want it to end there, I don’t want it to hurt people I care more than how it already have. I stroked his head to calm him down, and we laid there for a while until it’s time for him to get back in the tub.

He slipped into the bathtub, and submerged his head to breathe through his gills. I was about to move back to sit on the floor near the tub until he offered his hand. I stripped my clothes, and folded it neatly on top of the sink.

I slid into the tub, and laid my head on his chest. He caressed his hand gently on my waist before moved down to my belly, and purred softly. I don’t know what he tried to tell until he guided my hand to my belly. It barely help, but I know what he tried to tell me is important based on how desperate his eyes were, and that’s...was when it finally hit me.

“Our Child”


	6. I’ll Be Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m writting Christmas card to Sally, if you have anyword to tell her, leave it in the comment, I’ll put in the card too:)

(Author’s Note - Narrator)

\- Orpheum Theater, Baltimore.

A black Cadillac stopped in front of the theater where Mr. Azounian was changing the marquee. A man in suit with a tiny hat got down from a car with a thick manila envelope.

“Greeting, Sir. I’m Federico.” he introduced himself, “I’ve read Giles work from my friend’s publisher, and I have few question.”

Mr. Azounian sulked his face as he barely remember Giles’s work beside painting. But last week before he left he went to a post office with a thick envelope in his hands. It must be that book!

“Oh, Giles’s fan!” he said, and took a sigarette out from his mouth, “Nice to meet you, but I’m sorry, he already move out, sir.”  
“But he mention his neighbor” he said, and looked down on his sticky note, “Ms. Esposito,is she here?” He asked.  
“No, sir, she moved out with Giles after she married?” Mr. Azounian sound hesitated at the last word, “But not to Giles, though. She said she and Giles will be move into her husband house?”  
“Hmm” The man took a deep breath, trying to come up with at least one excuse, “Can I see the apartment?”

Mr. Azounian looked at him skeptically. He’s redoing the room, why does this man need to see Giles apartment?

“Giles mention his apartment in his book”, The man said quickly, “I want to see what it really look like”

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Giles’s Point Of View)

Dimitri repainted the van, and changed the licence plate as all the stuff that the fishguy need spreaded wild on the ground. Elisa have already put few supplement the fishboy need in the back at the van as he was dragging the cooler inside the cabin.

“Are you sure we can fit everything in there?” Zelda asked as she’s holding a large algae box.

I placed the painting bucket on the ground, and check the cabin. There are few spaces left for sitting if we squeeze in, but after looking at all the stuff we’ll need to add in...we might need a new van

“These are definitely essentials.” Dimitri replied as he’s pointing at bucket of licence plates.  
“What if we throw out all the clothes?” Elisa signed, and pointed at everyone’s luggages.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Zelda’s Point Of View)

Goodbye, my dear hat. Goodbye, my lovely shoes...I thought as we threw away our luggage. But at least we manage to fit everything the fishguy needed inside, and have few spaces for us to sit. From now on all we needed is luck for us to drive from DC to Panamá without police stopping us.

Dimitri, and Giles took the front seat, as Elisa, and I sat in the cabin with the fishguy who was sitting in the cooler. He looked at the view in amusement as a boy in the van next to us waving at him. But all excitement end right after the boy tapped his parent’s shouldders.

“Mommy! fishman!” I read his mouth.

Elisa quickly covered the Asset as I made funny face at the window to make the parents think it’s me. We got bored along the way, and decide to “Never have I ever” by letting everyone write the question. I handed the fishguy the paper too, but he might have no idea how to write....right? I know he can understand english, but can his webbed hand write? I thought as I put his paper in the jar, and hand it to Giles

“Never have I ever Broken something at a friend’s house and then not told them.” Giles read.  
“I did”, I replied quickly since it’s not anyone’s house in the van, “I broke a tiny statue in Yolanda’s house last year.”  
“Woah” Giles chuckled, “Easier than I thought” he added as he read another one, “Never have I ever get laid in a bathroom in my friend’s house.”.  
“Interesting” Dimitri laughed.  
“WHO WROTE THIS!?” Giles flushed as he look at the paper.  
“You did?” Elisa signed shakily as she laughed.  
“I was 18th, and drunk!” Giles protest.

>>>>

We don’t know who wrote that but we can’t wait until it’s ours! /// There are so many things we want to know about Elisa and some question in there are dirty too! /// It would be fun!

“Let me read” Zelda took the jar from Giles, and read the next paper, “Never have I ever stole a book to pleasure myself while reading” /// BINGO!!! FINALLY! 

That one is ours! Elisa’s cheeks flushed adorably before she cover her face /// Zelda nodded with smirk, “I think I know where magazines in the locker room go now” /// We guested our woman must be very intesrest in this stuff /// Zelda looked at the next paper we guess this game is all about mating ///

“Never have I ever stay virgin over 30s and have to masturbate with a fruit because people think I’m a weirdo.”  
“ME!” Dimitri shouted excitedly as we raised our hand /// WE DID!  
“God you guys are weirdos” Zelda sighed.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Elisa’s Point Of View)

We bought food at the gas station, and check-in a motel in New-Orleans. It looked old and dirty just like how cheap the price was. A worker said all water in every room are pumped from the sea because he want to avoid chlorine and chemicals, but honestly it look like more like they can’t afford it.

I’m glad that at least we’ll stay there only one night, not only because I’m worried about the Asset, but after everyone realized I’m pregnanted, they suddenly become more demanding. Started with Zelda told me to eat more specific food, and then Dimitri, and Giles demand me to sit on the bed as they prepare the tub for the Asset. I felt like all burdens were gone, but at the same time, I felt guilty for letting everyone worked while I sat and relaxed.

We changed the licence plate in the second night when we finally reach Mexico city. I’m glad that no one notice us, but I’m starting to worried that the stuffs that the Asset needed began to decreased more and more throughout the trip from Mexico City to Panamá. 

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Narrator)

\- Orpheum Theater, Baltimore.

The smell of new wallpapers clouded in the air while Federico looked around the room that has nothing but the morning sun, and few paintings that leaning on the floor against the wall. All of them are sketches delicately with coals into The Shape Of Water...behind a miracle lover.

“He gave me all his arts”, Mr. Azounian said as Federico walked closer to the sketch of a woman holding a sea creature, “I’ve earn few bugs to redo my theater from them, and planing to keep these” 

Federico looked at the sketch in front of him as if he was swimming in the meaning, and the story behind it.

“That’s Elisa” Mr. Azounian pointed at the woman in the sketch, “Most of Giles work lately are waters stuff”, he added, “She even flooded her bathroom for his inspiration” he laughed.

It was merely a grinned at the edge of his mouth while the memories of the past that will never come back reminded him that he’ve lost them both.

“How much does it cost?.” Federico asked and pointed at the sketch in front of him.  
“I’m sorry, sir. I’m not selling it, can you take that one instead?”, Mr. Azounian asked, and pointed at another painting.  
“$2000” Federico replied, “For only this painting...please” he begged.

>>>>

We stopped at the new cave called “Motel Of Panamá” as Elisa selpt deeply after prepared the pond for us /// We played with the lights on the tiny currents and stared up at the tiny hole at the top of the cave’s wall /// We sense something we’ve felt before it’s not exactly the same but it’s a lot stronger as if it’s the emanation of the presense we felt long time ago ///

We rose up from our tiny pond and looked at Elisa and Zelda as they were still sleeping /// We signed “I’ll be back” with a chirp before we left the door /// It took a while for us to finally found the way out of this big cave and then head to the road /// We sniffed the the cold air, and used our spirit as the guide ///

We followed the path and keep our eyes at the where we came from to make sure we can go back /// The road was emptier than we thought due to the moon that floating in the sky /// Everything was fine until we notice 2 lights coming from far away!!! We quickly look around to find the place we were looking for...

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Elisa’s Point Of View)

I opened my eyes and sighed. It’s been a while since in put Asset in the tub, maybe it’s time to feed him. I forced myself to get off from bed, and found the front door left open!! I jumped off from bed, grabbed my red shoe, and I quickly shook Zelda who woke up drowsily.

“wha-what?” she asked and I pointed at the opened door, “FUCK!!!” She shouted after she finally know what I mean.

The next door opposite us opened, I’m glad there were no guess in this motel except our group. Giles, and Dimitri looked rushed to our room in confuse. We locked our motel room and rushed out from the motel. 

I glad that the street was empty. We pointed our flashlights around as I tried not to panic. The last time he ran out it was still in Baltimore, and not for from my apartment, but now we’re in a strange place, why did he go!? I hate stressing because it did no good to our baby but I can’t lose him! after we get this far, I don't know what to do next as a mother of our child if I lose him forever.

We followed his wet foot print that started to fading before it stopped in front of a house where an old woman waiting for us. I don’t know who is she, and I don’t care, all I wanted to know is where his he! The old woman looked everyone in our group, and then at me in surprise. She looked down on my red shoe with a wide eyes and big smile before she look back on my face.

“Jacqui?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s Federico, based on real person in real life!


	7. What I Am... As I Am…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update! Happy New Year everyone! I’m sorry for slow update, life’s been tough lately, but I’ll try to make it out:) thanks for reading my story, have a good year:)

The old woman dipped a cloth into a bowl of warm water, and wrapped it around my lover’s gills. 

“Thank you, madam” I signed as my lover bowed his head to her.  
“My pleasure.” She replied, she understand me?.  
“Aren’t you...scared of him?” Dimitri asked curiously blunt.  
“Not at all” She replied and looked at him, “But you aren’t him...aren’t you?” she asked, and he shook his head as if he know who she meant.

She knows him? Now I’m scared. I don’t know who is this woman, but I know that my lover aren’t a young man. I hope this woman is not one of his old lover, but wait! she said he’s not who she’s thinking, and he confirmed he’s not...so maybe this woman used to fall in love with another Fishman before?

“You’ve met one of him before?” Dimitri asked exactly what I needed.  
“Long time ago, I guessed.” she replied, “In the last day I saw my daughter”

She looked down on a photo on the counter it’s...JACQUIRA JEANE!? this woman is the mother Jacquira Jeane!? god! world is round! 

“I still remember the day she brought her lover here” she said as she pulled an egg pack out from the fridge, “He’ve got a very beautiful a pair of emeralds eyes, sapphire scales, and soft yellow fins.”  
“My uncle” My lover signed immediately, and chirp as if saying his uncle’s name.

I remember now! he use to mention that his uncle use have a human lover but his brother rejected her. 

“And of course when I first saw him, I’m terrified, and doubted that he’ll be able to take care of my daughter or not” she said as she put the eggs in the pot on the strove, “And he was a very shy man too, I think”, she chuckle lightly as she boiling the eggs, “But his eyes...the way he looked at her, it just..explained everything.”

When He Looks At Me, The Way He Looks At Me... He Does Not Know, What I Lack... Or - How - I Am Incomplete. He Sees Me, For What I Am... As I Am…

“I still remember the last time they visited me with a baby bump on her belly, and how they were arguing about the baby’s names.” she said as she finally finished boiling the eggs, and put it in a bowl, “I wish I have chance to see her born… little Elisabeth”

WHAT!? Now I’m starting to think it might be me, I know it sounded ridiculous, because people can have same name, but this time I’m sure I’m not crazy. Zelda, and Giles looked at me just like the first time my lover talked about his uncle’s daughter. We haven’t told her our names yet, so I’m sure she’s not lying. So to get the answer for everything, I decided to show her my ID Card.

>>>>

(Author’s Note: Carrianne Jeane’s Point of View)

“Elisabeth Jeane Esposito  
Born 27 April 1925”

I have given up hope on seeing my daughter again after 30 years...times can never go back...all those minutes that slipped through my fingers would never return...but this muted woman in front of me... have Jacqui’s lips.. and nose.

Her eyes are sharper, and have it’s own story, but I know...I know that there’s also a part of me in her just like how it existed in my daughter.

“Oh! dear!” I sobbed and turned my face up to look at the woman in front of me, “Elisabeth?”  
“Wait!” glasses man(Dimitri) interrupted and pointed at Jacquira’s photo, “She falls in love with is your uncle, right?” he asked as he turned to face the Fishman

>>>>

(Author’s Note: Back to Elisa’s Point of View)

“That’s mean, if Elisa is your granddaughter” Zelda said awkwardly to the old woman, “...then you are her cousin!” and pointed at my lover.

BAM! the thunder striked hard in my brain as my lover stumbled back in horror. I can’t remember what happened after I fell back against the chair, but I remembered Zelda’s hand on my back as I tried to stay sane.

>>>>

(Author’s Note: Fleming’s Point of View)

\- Occam Aerospace Center.

I was about to go home before a man called “Federico Torres” asked me for a meeting in my office. He talked about Elisa’s neighbor’s book, and how it mention her working here. 

“The book have mention about a creature called ‘The Asset’ from the T4 lab, and how she and her friend broke it out from the tank.” Federico explained as he held the pack of paper that seems to be THAT BOOK in his hands, “It matched with the Heist, and the event at the dock.”

From the information I have from him, actually I could get Elisa into jail right now after she told the information about the Asset to the writer.

“So you think what’s in the book might be true, right?” I asked, and he nodded “Sir, I meant no disrespect, but don’t you think the book could be just an imaginations of a writer? Plus, the book was written after the even at the dock too.”  
“Yes, sir, but it described everything so detail to the point where I think that this kind of love-”  
“So it’s a love story?” I asked, and he nodded “Mr. Torres, I don’t know what’s written in that book, but I must warn you that every information in it is still illegal, she have no right to talk about it even to her neighbor.” I warned him, “The Managing Directors are still discussing about how we would end the Asset’s case, and I want it to just end there.”

We’ve wasted enough on this creature, I don’t want to turns into the full interrogation. It’s time for all this shit to end so Elisa won’t have to get involve if they will call her back from where she is. I bearly cared about her but, with some reason I felt like it’s time to let her go…

“I reccommend you destroy it, or hide it safe for everyone’s sake” I meant it, “I guess it must be a really great story, I can see how much you adore it, but sir...no one’s ready for this story.” he nodded, and looked down on the book sadly, “Maybe one day they will...but not today”

I smiles lightly as I thought of Elisa. She’s ordinary, and somehow extraordinary at the same time. I don’t know how she was described in the book, but maybe it’s better if I don’t know.

“Close time” I said as I looked at the clock, “Wanna go out for a smoke?”  
“Uh, yes,” he replied with a nod. 

We leaved my office, and head toward the smoking area where I just established for the workers. I gave this idea to the Managing Directors after how the camera in the loading dock were push all the time, and it seems to be a great idea too.

>>>>

We wonder what Carrianne Jeane thought after we left her house without a word after Elisa realised that she might be her grand-daughter /// It’s been hours since we’re back to the motel and yet...the woman we love still make no signs to us ///

That was the first time we finally felt the true silence between Me And The Woman I Love /// She slept only few steps away from us but it felt like we are rivers away from her as the cave door remained opened wide and the sight of her back to us made it worst...a lot worst than having her saying “I have no feeling for you”...///

We don’t know what we are to her anymore...we tried our best to stay calm and positive as we sat in our tiny pond with our head in our hands /// Things will be awkward from now on no doubt, but still I wished...and prayed that it might be just a misunderstood and everything will go back to normal after we talk through it…

It won’t be easy for her or me but we’ll try our best...because we love her and we won’t give up on the person we love /// There’s no guarantee yet that we are cousins or not and if there is at least one little chance that we could be together we will fight for that chance /// We will be by her side as everything she want us to be until we have already did everything we can or she say “Go away!” to us...

>>>>

(Author’s Note: Back to Elisa’s Point of View)

We checked out from the motel, and stopped in front of Carrianne Jeane’s house. I don’t know how we’re gonna make it to Rio Negro after this, but I felt rude for leaving her yesterday without saying anything to her. So maybe I should at least come say goodbye, even it’s only one hug...it’s better than none.

“Thank you for stopping by” she said, and held my hand tight, “Have a safe trip”  
“Thank you for everything” I signed automatically as if something inside me just told me to.

She nodded, and wrapped a strange bracelet around my wrist. I can’t tell what kind of metal it is but I can tell that the dark blue pendant were a fish scale.

“It’s from Jaqui” she added, “She told me it would bring me home in case if I want to visit her, but I guess he needed it more than me.” she said and pointed at the cabin van where the Asset was sitting in.

>>>>

They gave each other a farewell hug before Elisa will finally get back inside the metal box(the van cabin) and then we notice the bracelet! it’s the PACK CALLER!!! We know what we have to do now!

We use sensor power to find the nearest shore, and quickly stood up from our tiny pond as the metal box still moving /// Elisa, and Zelda tried to pulled us back as we tapped Giles shoulder and point the way as we chirped loudly /// It’s pretty far at the North, but at least it’s closer than the bay at the south ///

“Will he sit down!?” Zelda said in panic as 2 woman still tried to pull us back to the pond ///  
“I think he’s trying to tell us something” Dimitri said exactly what we’re try to do.  
“Calm down first okay?” That was the first time Elisa finally signed to us after last night.

We stop and sit back in the tiny pond as Giles finally stopped the metal box, and Dimitri pulled out a map /// We need to go to Limon Bay, the nearest place is Parque de La Juventud, Paseo Gorgas!

“Got it!” Dimitri replied, and undo his belt, “Take my seat, I’ll drive” he said to Giles, and got down from the metal box ///

Dimitri made the metal box moved with high speed as we’re heading toward Parque de La Juventud /// But it seems that people here don’t enjoy the fact that we go to fast, so...now many black, and white metal boxes with weird horns is chasing after us ///

“Blyad'! eto politsiya!(Fuck! it's the police!)” Dimitri cursed, and go faster ///  
“This is police! Stop your vehicle!” the voice follow from behind, we’ll need help ///

We broke a glass to stick out head out from the metal box and roared out as loud as we could before Elisa pulled us back inside ///


	8. Manta Birostris

(Author’s Note - Narrator!!)

Cedrica rushed out from her shelter as Charlie’s roar resonating the sky. Munin passed the barrier, and meets her at the village.

“You heard him too, right?” Cedrica asked as the Wayanas got out from their huts.  
“I do, I’ll go get him.” he replied, “Prepare the healers!”

Munin rushed out from the village and head toward the river that led to the ocean.

>>>>

(Author’s Note: Zelda’s Point of View)

Few bullets pierce into the cabin, caused all the windows to broke. The winds blown hard through the holes as we tried kept our heads low. The van shook violently after Dimitri drove through a fence into the park where the water was few only miles away.

And when we finally reached the edge of the land, the last thing I heard was his voice shouting, “Everybody holds your breaths!” before the van will hovered in the air and hit the water. I can’t remember everything that happen after that moment due to my panic brain, but I’m surprised that I have manage to hold my breath before van sunk.

It was cold as hell!

Where is everyone? I thought as the water sting my eyes, and then suddenly a paled webbed hand grabbing my arm! I thrashed, and squealed bubbles, choking my breath until my eyesight turned crystal clear.

“It’s okay! It’s me!” I remember that hand signed.

I looked at Elisa, and sighed in relieved. I did noticed few changes in her like her eyes that are now teal with golden rings, and the fluttering gills on both sides of her neck, but at least it’s her.

I caught my breath, and looked around. The water was dirty, but somehow I can BREATHED, AND SEE very clear even under water. Dimitri, and Giles swam closer to join the group as the creature keep up behind them.

Their heads were inside a large air bubble like space helmet, but made of bubble. The creature created a crystal chain out of water and chirped at us before he handed it to us as he’s still holding the tip. His voice is loud, clear, and very vibrating like lion mix with dolphin.

We took the chain, and tried to swim forward in group with him dragging us at the front, everything seems to be easier before the bullets skidded into the river with few boats above us.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Narrator!!)

\- Above Limon Bay, Panama City

The police boarded two fishing boats with weapons as they went after Charlie’s group. Their speed weren’t much due to his health, but still enough for the Police go after them, and when the police finally ran out of their bullet, they decided to pulled out the most dangerous weapon they had.

And for the first time in his life, he finally knows the true pain after the water exploding golden scarlet flower, and burned his skin before the shotgun pierce into his flesh. He shrieked, and gnashing his teeth as the pain burned him like a Chironex fleckeri. He dragged the group deeper to avoid the guns and look at his crimson wounds. It is worse...much worse than the bad man. He knew that he could heal, but not with this many damages, not with this much pain…

>>>>

(Author’s Note: Finally Elisa’s Point of View)

I sobbed as his blood diffused into the blue. It’s a lot worse than the last time in the lab...much more worst. Why is this keep happening to him? Why can’t they leave him alone!? I thought as I brushed away the red smoke and placed my hand on his wound. His webbed hand closed on top of mine as he chirped ruefully, and that was when I finally glimpsed that my bracelet was...glowing?

“Guys! Look!” Giles shout, and pointed out where the water shone.

A Turquoise light shone into the shape of “T” and revealed a black giant ray with a pair of pale edges. I remember I saw it in the books when was little, but who knows that today I’ll have chance to see the real one?

“Manta alfredi?” Zelda asked Dimitri.  
“No, this is bigger” he replied with a big smile, “it’s Manta birostris!”.

It swam gracefully closer, and stopped in front of us. There’s a passenger holding a rein on it’s back, he got down from the ray and chirped at me in surprised. He knows me? My brain screamed, he was darker than my lover, but I can tell they are related. I shook my head, and pointed at my injured lover.

He swam closer to my lover, and dragged him to the ray’s saddle. I quickly looked at the dark creature. Is he going to leave us here? He turned around with a chirped as he cocked his head at the ray that my lover sat on.

“Roger roger.” Zelda blurted out, and swam to the ray’s fin.

Dimitri and Giles teamed up on the left side of the fin, so I swam closer to join Zelda on the right side. The dark creature chirped at my lover, and he nodded in replied. What are they doing? Why don’t he get in?

My lover made the Ray glided toward the surface, and swam away at the most unbelievable speed. I turned back to look at the dark creature who had half of his body out from the water. And with one swiped of his arms, the waves rose up to around 10 meters before crashed back at the boats.

Deep in my mind I was kinda feeling sorry for them, but from the height I saw, I know he’ve spared their lives...because Gods are meant to create not destroy...that’s why he won’t kill those men...that’s why my lover spared Strickland’s life.

The dark creature followed us few minutes after the bay, and chirped at the ray. It dove back underwater, and led us inside a kind of portal that the dark creature had created. Everything was fuzzy green until we saw the light again, and when the water finally become cleared, the ray glided above the surface.

We held the ray’s fin tight before it pounded back on the water, floating ahead at the normal speed. The endless ocean that saw minutes ago was gone, surround by loamy jungles, is this his home? The dark creature led us to a wooden dock where the natives were waiting with another lilac blue creature.

The ray stop at the dock as the natives offering their hand. The dark creature helped my lover up on the dock, and the two embraced with the lilac blue creature joining the hug. I can tell that one them is female, her color is the same color to my lover’s marking like how his scales are similar to the dark creature...they must be his parent.

My lover stepped back from their embrace and introduce my and my friend to his parent. We don’t know how to reply, so basically we just wave our hand with a smile. His mother looked at me solemnly from head to toe, causing Dimitri, Giles, and Zelda to quickly step back awkwardly.

I forced myself to make eye-contacted as I prayed loudly in my head, “Please don’t hate me please don’t hate me!” I don’t want another story like his uncle. We’ve lost enough, start from the lab, to the dock, and then at the bay...I don’t wanna lose him even there are chance that I might be his relative. But if it’s still just a theory, I want it to remain theory. His mother chirped something before she’ll raise her hands to sign something.

E-L-I-S-A-B-E-T-H?

How does she know my name!? It's obvious that I have never met her before, and I haven't even tell her my nickname yet so leave alone my real name. I look down on my webbed hand that slowly shrunk back into skin flesh, and my gills that were closing by the dryness...and that...was the last thing I know before I heard my lover collapsed to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finish this chapter!!! The fish family finally reunite!!! It’s one of the hardest writing I have ever wrote! You won’t believe how many times I edited this chapter over and over again! Thank you for reading my fic, you have no idea how much I love you all!


	9. After Everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Charlie’s world! It's real hard to come up with the reason for Elisa's fish genes. We all know that she's not 100% human, but she still has 98% of human physical body(2% for the gills), and she can’t be over 70% fishy, or else she wouldn’t survive on land for 37 years!

(Author’s Note - Giles Point of view)

\- Wayanas Village

The native brought us into the village, and stopped at a large hut. The fishboy’s parent took him inside along with Elisa and Zelda. A native woman with flower crown walked to me, I guessed she’s the leader here due to her outfit, but honestly I barely see any men here beside women and boys.

“Greetings, men from afar.” she greeted as she raised her right hand to touch her forehead with her index and mid finger, and pulled out, “I’m Alpha Mai'ana(MAI-A-NA)” she introduced herself.

I know the hand moving things that similar to 2 fingers version ‘Hello’ in ASL is their greeting, but what surprise me was how good their English is.

“You can go with her, I’ll look after them” Dimitri said before he entered the hut.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Back To Elisa’s Point of view)

\- Cedrica’s House, Wayanas Village

A pale creature with 6 pink external gills placed blue salts on my lover’s wound as he remained unconscious in his round wooden tub. His parent and Dimitri stood by him as Zelda, and I waited at the door way.

“His wounds is pretty bad, but he’ll be fine.” The pale creature confirmed his parent, “I used sapphire salt on him, it heals fast, but it will be painful for a while,”  
“It’s okay, we’ll look after him” Dimitri replied.

I can hear all the creature talked loud and clear as if he just said it in front of me. I never hear my lover speaking before, so I guess it must be some kind of telepathy I guess.

“God, they don’t even move their lips” Zelda chuckled.

The pale creature crawled closer to us before it will stopped in front of me, and stood up with it’s full height. Which is taller than me.

“You’re the woman who's carrying the child, right?” I nodded after I heard his voice in my head. He raised his hand up to my forehead, “May I?”. I nodded quickly, he placed his hand on top of my forehead, and for a moment I can felt the baby kick inside me before he pulled his hand out, “They will be fine” he said to my lover’s parent, “But she might need potion when she gives birth.”  
“What does it mean? Is the baby okay?” I signed quickly.  
“They are, but I’m not sure about you.”

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Giles Point of view)

Mai'ana showed me the village where the women were practicing their march as few of them were cooking, and crafting. I noticed few weird animals and a Giant Anteater playing with the kids.

“I know you are anxious because I had asked you for a private talk, but I can assure you that I mean no harm. We have been protecting gods and hide them from the eyes of the world for centuries until we got attacked by the white men in the previous harvest month(September)” she stopped and sighed, “Most of our men, and my partner, died that day.”

She stopped as we finally near the fishboy’s hut.

“I need an answer, from now, it will be a war or not.” she said firmly.  
“I’m sorry for your lost, your highness” I meant it, “But don’t worry, he...he...” I stopped as I tried to come up with new name that sound more appropriate to the people who look up to him as a god, “The...” I struggle to come up with the new name as my thumb is pointing at the house he went in with his family.  
“Charlie?” she asked.  
“Yes! Yes! CHARLIE!” that’s his name?, “He'd erased everyone’s memories about him, and my friend, she loves him above all else, she-she...” I don’t know how to say it out.

She’ve did everything...she’ve risked everything, and gave up everything...and the result that came back to her isn’t fair at all, but still she stood by his side even there was no chance for them to be together.

“I understand” she replied kindly, “I hope we will meet again, hearty” she finished with the same sign she did when she greeted me.

She walked to her daughter who ran to her with a giant guinea pig. They left as the giant guinea pig walked to me with its hind legs. It gave me a trilling squeaked with one of its pawl, and a smile on its face.

“Oh!” I chuckled, and we shook hands “Nice to meet you…” I glimpsed his vines collar, “Hardy! I’m Giles.”

He squeaked, and let go of my hand. He got down on his 4 legs, and cock his head at the fishboy’s no! Charlie’s house, offering invitation.

“Lead the way” I replied and it jumped into the pet door.

I opened the door, and enter the house where everyone gathered in the living room except Zelda and the fishboy’s father.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Back To Elisa’s Point of view)

The pale creature looked at my webbed hands through a magnifying glass as it immersed in a water bowl. The webbed part was light blue, blending with my skin. He lifted my hand off the water, and the webbed slowly shrunk back to my normal hand.

“Does your gills work the same way?” The pale creature asked, and I nodded, “Your marine blood is undeveloped, how long you’ve been living on land?”  
“37 years” I replied.  
“Born premature?” he asked, how do I know!?  
“She is” my lover’s mother confirmed, she was there when I was born?  
“So it’s the side effect of her premature birth, right?” Dimitri asked the pale creature, “It caused the crack in her genes, combine with 37 years without salt water, making her body goes dormant.”  
“Yes” the pale creature replied, and look at me, “I’m surprised she survives this long.”  
“So is there anything we can do?” Giles asked.

So many questions I have in my head, but I barely have time for any of them. I don’t give a damn about the incompleteness in my gene, all I care about is my baby, will it be okay when it’s born?

“What will happen to the baby when it’s born?” I signed, and pointed at my lover’s room “He’s my cousin.”  
“WHAT!? You mean Charlie?” The pale creature squeaked, “Wait, you’re Jacquira’s daughter, right?” he asked, and I nodded, “Then you both aren’t relative.”

I gasped with wide eyes, does he meant it? He really meant it, right? 

“I’m sorry, dear. But where did you get that idea?” My lover’s mother asked.

>>>>

Everything was empty until we felt the burning on our skin waking us from peace /// Where is Elisa? we remember our bedroom ceiling and water bed but that barely matter /// Where is the woman we love?

We looked down at the seaweed bandage and hissed in pain /// It’s the blue salt no wonder why it’s so painful /// We rose our head up, and found father sat right next to us with Zelda behind him /// 

“Elisa?” where is she?  
“Take it easy, son” Father replied and placed a hand on our shoulder “She is with your mother” ///  
“You gave us a wee scare” Zelda added ///

We sighed and laid back on our bed /// She is safe now...tears flow down our cheeks as we sighed in relief /// Not because we are home or the pain of the scar...it’s because she is safe now /// She would no longer need us after this...we can finally rest now ///

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Zelda Point of view)

“Take care of her…” The fishguy signed weakly with a chirp.

His father shook his head, and pointed at his son. He must do it, he must get better and take care of Elisa, and their baby.

“No, son...you take care of her” I can hear his father’s voice echoes the room like a telepathy.  
“It’s time…” he signed with a choked, “I can’t stay” and chirped sadly.  
“Seriously?” I asked, “After everything?”  
“She’ll be fine…” he signed in tears

NO! she won’t be fine!! SHE’LL NEVER BE!!! I won’t lie that his scars were pretty direful, but he had no right to use that as the reason to ditch his wife who was carrying his child!

“You have made it very far, son...How can that be your decision?” his father voice echoes the air, “Have you forgotten? That she is pregnant with your child.”  
“She is our blood...our kin…” he replied.

His father screeded in surprised and shook his head. Was that a ‘no’ or just a disbelieve reaction? His reaction weren’t something like, ‘No! that’s not true! that’s impossible!”, it’s more like a ‘What!? no! are you joking?” or, “How do you know!?”

“No, son...She’s not our blood” YES! I thought as his voice reflecting the water, “I know why you think she is, but I can assure you, son... she’s not our kin.”  
“She is your wife” I reminded him, “Think of everything she did for you...she drag herself all the way here for you.” I emphasized the last word, “How would she feel if she hear what you said?”

Actually he didn't say a word beside signing and chirping unlike his father, but that’s all I can say to him for her. What will happen next is depended on his choice.

“Do you remember what happened to Colwyn? You were young when he lost” he stopped as if it pained him, “everything...but you saw what it did to him...right? How it slowly killed him until he lost his will to live.” he asked, and the fishguy nodded, “Will you let that happen to Elisa?”

He gasped in tears and shook his head desperately as his colors shifting into blues and lilac. I guess Colwyn was the name of his uncle, and I’m sure the fishguy remember him. I don’t know what he’ve been through before his death, but I’m sure Elisa won’t be able to cope with it alone. The fish guy chirped desperately, and tried to get off the wooden tub, his father stopped him with a hand on his bicep. He made a gentle rumbling sound, lulling his son to sleep. He’ll have plenty of time to catch up with her when he wakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pale creature that healing Charlie is based on the axolotl. I know giving the idea that the fishy and Elisa is related is crazy, but well, I made her dad sibling to the fish guy's father in the previous book. So I guess I better make them unrelated, so it won't be awkward.
> 
> I'm planning to add more part of the villagers that protect the gods land, and the other gods land around the world, because human technology will keep moving forward even after Charlie erased their memories. So I think it would make more sense if the villager have corporate, and preparation.


	10. I Need To Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that problems between a girl, and a mother-in-law is super cliche, but let’s be real guys, no mothers are really ready to let their child go anyway. This chapter is more like a transition for last chapter, and next chapter, because I’m planning to scare you guys a bit, but don’t worry, no one’s gonna die yet ;)

In the end, we didn't talk about whether my lover and I were relatives or not. His mother had given me hope at first, but in the end, we still didn't talk about it. They decided to check my health first, and then we can talk about it later. So here I am, stood at fence with wonder as The pale healer was writing something on the paper.

“Here is the list of nutritions you need”, The pale creature said as he handed me the paper, “I can’t tell anything about these babies yet, because they’re still young, but I will come check your health every month in case if something happen.”

I took the list and my lover’s mother looked at it. He wrote it in amazingly perfect cursive. She chirped something at the healer, and rushed back inside the hut.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Zelda Point Of View)

The fishguy father and I watched him dozing in the tub until his mother opened the door. The father hung his head down as the mother look at him as if telling him to leave. I can feel their tense atmosphere even from here. What’s going on? are they divorce or something? I thought as the father stood up and leave.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Back to Elisa’s Point Of View)

“Thank you, sir” I signed at the pale creature as I can hear footsteps coming.  
“No no No! it's okay, not a big deal.” he shook his head, and offered his hand, “I'm Axxy(Ex-sy), by the way.”  
“Nice to meet you” I signed and we shook hands.

I let go of his hand as my lover’s parent stood behind me. His mother stay behind the fence as the father stood at the exit. Is he not staying? I thought as he turned around sadly.

“Can you bring him home when he wakes?” I can hear his voice pleading in my head.  
“We have talked about this, Munin” the mother replied before I could even nods.

His pleading eyes blinked sadly as if he would bend his knee if he could. And this is awkward, why the mother shows no sign of sympathy to him? I’m not saying she’s mean, but isn’t he her husband? or is he another friendzoned guy. But from how much he worried about my lover, I’m sure Munin is his father.

“He need to know, Cedrica.” Munin replied clearly, “And so is she” he finished and look at me.

What do we need to know? what happened between them when he’s gone? But wait Munin said I Need To Know It Too, then could be about my parent? Cedrica sighed, and flick her hand, accepting the fact that Munin won’t go until she say ‘yes’.

“Fine, We will bring him there when he wakes,” she breathed and chirped annoying.

Munin nodded, and offered me his hand. He looked kinda pleading, what’s going on!? We shook, and he left along with Axxy. Cedrica walked back inside the house, and I followed after her. There were so many things I wanted to ask, but I guess I better leave it alone.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Zelda Point Of View)

I joined Giles, and Dimitri in the living room as they were playing with a capybara. I’m surprised that the fishguy’s hut is beautifully designed, and civilized than those crumbling woody hut I saw in the discovery, it’s almost like a mansion to me actually. Elisa came in and join us on the sofa, she arched her back, and stretched her arms.

“How’s your mother-in-law?” I chuckled.  
“Tough”, she replied simply.

And then the person we just gossiped walked straight right into the room. We quickly moved to sit in polite position with a smile.

“Hello everyone, We’re sorry for the manners we made since you arrived.” she apologized very formally as if she just killed someone, “I’m Charlie’s mother, my name Cedrica Brânquia”.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Back to Elisa’s Point Of View)

So his name is Charlie? I know he must have a name, but I never thought it would be so homely. I have been calling him Asset or ‘A’ for a moth, and I will surely need to get use to his name, but why didn't he ever tell me? I never even hear him talk through telepathy like other creatures or gods, but he could have signed it to me, right?

“I’m Zelda, this is Dimitri, Giles, and here is Elisa” she introduced and pointed at everyone by names.  
“Yes, we know. No! I know” she stopped as if saying to herself, “I'm sorry about my language, I haven’t talk for a while”.  
“It’s alright, Mrs. Brânquia” Dimitri replied.  
“Oh! No formality please, just call me Cedrica” she chirped with her hand flick, “Do you guys want to get changes?” she asked.  
“Yes! Thank god!” Giles said excitedly as he sprung up from the sofa.  
“There are 2 bathrooms over there” she replied, and pointed the way.

Sighed out as I laid myself down in the hot tub, the bathroom style is pretty similar to the Japanese. Minimal, and comfortable.

“Do you have any plan for tomorrow?” Zelda asked as she scrubbing her arm on a low stool.  
“His dad asked me to go see him tomorrow” I signed, “Do you think he doesn’t like me?”  
“What? No!” she replied immediately, “He’s a real kind man, honestly I wonder what happen between him and Cedrica” she added as she washed her hair.  
“You think they divorced?” I asked simply.  
“Maybe, it's pretty normal these days now.” She answered, “But don’t worry, hon.” She added, “Just because she and I didn’t have the beautiful ending doesn’t mean you can’t have one with your fishguy. Charlie?” she said his name with her brows raised, and we laughed.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Giles Point Of View)

“What do you think Elisa’s baby would look like?” I asked as we towelled our hair in pyjamas.  
“Dunno.” he replied, and comb his hair, “I’ve just learning about Fair-Folks anatomy. Would take a while to understand it”.  
“You can share your knowledge with them too, you know?” I tell him, “I know they are smart, and civilized in their own way, but there’re must be something they haven’t learnt yet.” I added.  
“Of course there is.” He replied confidently, “We learn new things every day whether we like or not.”

We left the bathroom, and meet Elisa, and Zelda at the hallway. They were wearing long white cotton dresses. It looked a bit stretched on Zelda, but at least we all got something to wear.

“How’s the hot tub?” Dimitri asked.  
“Never felt so FRESH in my life!” Zelda answered.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Cedrica Point Of View)

\- Guest room

We adjusted the pillows and blanket ready /// We left the room and meet the fellas in the hall cave /// We don’t have enough room for everyone but we think Dimitri and Giles can have the guest room and Zelda and Elisa stay with us ///

“We have only one guest room” we signed “But you guys can share the room with me if you want”  
“I’ll stay with him” Elisa signed at Zelda and pointed at Charlie’s room “You can go with her.”  
“Alright” Zelda replied and walked to us ///

Dimitri and Giles got inside the guest room and Zelda join ours /// Honestly we and Charlie always have separate room but this is the first time he brought a girl home and I don't I'm ready to give him up to her yet /// We can tell that Elisa is a good person based on the presence we felt around her but... I need time ///


	11. Why Do We’re All Born?

We wonder how long has it been since we made it here /// There was a tiny sparkle dancing in the dark before everything will turned white as a sound of youngling snapped us out from our thoughts /// Healer...Mother...Father...and our child...///

She is so small...and pinky with her blue fins, and small gills /// Mother placed the newborn into my arms... Her tiny cry is the sweetest songs in my ears /// We look back at our mate the only person who proved us that there is no impossible /// We held her hand tight as she open her eyes leisurely...she is so pale ///

We showed her our baby and she smiled weakly as her hands no long speak a word /// Mother and Father voice echoes loudly from nowhere as all we see is her...we called her over and over but she made no respond ///

We tried to place her hand onto our daughter’s cheek but it fell loosely on the ground...and that’s when it hits me /// I told myself it’s okay even our past keep reflecting in my eyes /// She is gone... Elisa...my Elisa… /// I cried desperately as I held her tight...  
‘Don’t leave me! Elisa! Don’t leave me!’ We cried over and over again as everything slowly fade away and turns brightly orange /// We opened our eyes and found Elisa’s hands held us tight with her worried face /// She is breathing... Alive!

...

We quickly bolt up from our bed and threw our arms around her, she returns the embrace gently, with her hand patting our back /// We were so afraid to let go but she starts to squirming so we let go of her ///

“You okay?” she signed in confused  
“Nightmare” That is all she need to know

She chuckled and laid down on the next side of our water bed pulling us closer as the manatee pillow kept her from submerge /// We love her warm shoulder her tiny arms that wrapped around us as we slept together /// This is our home...and I am home...

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Fleming’s Point Of View)

\- Meeting Room, Occam Aerospace Center.

There was a mail send to us from Mexico yesterday. I don’t know what’s in there, but the Managing Directors call me for a meeting today, then I’m sure it must be important, I hope I’m not in any trouble. Sally(The secretary not Sally Hawkins) placed a pack newly took photo in front of me, it’s the Asset riding a giant ray? I look at the another photo, it’s another amphibian creature, a bit darker skin than the Asset.

“No one ever sees them again after this photo was taken” One of the Directors said coldly, “3 of our old workers were in that event too”

I know, it’s not hard to miss. The chatty Zelda, Mutey Elisa, and Dr. Hoffstetler. I don’t know what happened there but from the photo, damage to the city in the photo is very minor. I don’t think the amphibian intentionally attacked if he can just create a tsunami to wipe the city off. 

“It’s been a month since the Asset went missing in 29 September, Fleming. We think it’s time we alert the public. Women and children may be in danger if these creatures are living out there.”  
“With all due respect, sir.” I looked at them straight into the eyes as I tried my best to gather my courage to say this, “I think it’s time we leave them alone. Over the years that I worked here. We hardly need to deal of these issues until we brought the Asset in, and from these photo I'm sure it could have wiped the entire city with ease, but still it didn't. Human and these creatures have been existed on this world for centuries, and never had a fight until we stole it from its home, and treat it no different from how we treat animals. Then why make it worse?” I asked.  
“When what you suggest we do?” The director asked, “These Mexican already freak out, they thought they saw a sea god.”  
“And isn’t it is?” I asked, “I suggest we let them live the way they had before, but at the same time, keeping eye on them, learning them. It will be hard, but I believe there are chances for us to live together...or else why do we’re all born?”

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Munin’s Point Of View)

\- 29 Oct

I stood at the river entrance as father and relatives were waiting in our cave. I was so scared that Cedrica might not bring Charlie home, thank god he had a good mate. She brought him home along with her human friends who were playing with pixies.

“Good morning, Elisa.” I greeted.  
“Good morning, sir” Her chubby friend interpret what Elisa signed.  
“So...this is your house?” The young glasses man asked as he looked at the river.  
“Yes, come” I offered a wave and jumped into the river.

They followed after me, and look at our village in surprise.

“Welcome to Ocedor” I introduced the village.

We passed few caves and neighbours before led them inside our cave, and swam up to the air pocket entrance where the front door is waiting. I got up on the ground with Charlie, and help everyone off from the water. They touched their clothes in wonder as it remain dry. Charlie pulled the stained-glass door open, our family stood in excitement as I closed the door after everyone got in.

“Grandpa!” Charlie chirped excitedly and rushed to hug his grandfather.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Elisa’s Point Of View)

What a beautiful reunite, Charlie let go of the Elder amphibian, and turned to me and my friends.

“My wife, Elisa, and her friends Giles, Zelda, and Dimitri.” He signed to his family with chirps.  
“Nice to meet you all” The Elder’s voice echoes the room, “I’m Abberon(Ay-ber-ron), Charlie’s grandfather.” he introduced himself and then pointed at another green merman, “this is Ray, your father’s friend.”  
“You all can speak English?” Zelda asked out bluntly.  
“We understand every language on Earth, but our voice can only be heard through telepathy.” Munin replied for everyone.  
“What about him?” Giles asked and pointed at Charlie.  
“It requires practice, he grew up with the Wayanas. So I guess he didn’t practice much” Abberon replied.  
“I can do a bit” Charlie signed before he said, “Hello, My nam-”.

And then it cut there just like broken radio. His smiles immediately turned upside down as I chuckle and held his hand tight.

“Don’t worry, son.” Munin laughed, “You guys can practice later. Take some seat?” he asked, and step further to the edge of sofa.

Ray went to get some tea as we’re all sat at the sofa. I told his family how I met him, and got him out from Occam. It’s mostly Zelda who doing the speaking after we got to the part about the event at the dock since I honestly have no idea how we made it this far since that fateful day.

“So we drove the van into the water and then you found us after that” Zelda finish as she pointed at Munin.  
“I see.” Abberon replied softly as he nodded.  
“So, Elisa, can you tell us more about yourself? Like your childhood where did you grew up?”

I breathed as tried to remember my childhood, not because it’s not that good or anything, it’s just...been a long time already, and looking back make me feel...old.

“I grew up in an orphanage in Baltimore, place for foundlings.” I added in case if they don’t know what’s orphanage. “It's not the best place in the world, but at least there was a very kind nun who always looked after me before I got kicked out after she died.” I can’t remember how did I moved into Mr. Amazonian apartment, so all I said was “So I wandered around for a while before I found a place near Giles.”  
“Woah! that’s hard life!” Ray said surprise.  
“It’s not that hard, the worst part stayed only in my 20s” I signed  
“I’m so glad you are okay, or else I would have to live with this guilt for the rest of my life.”  
Everyone frozen right after Munin finished that word, I looked at my friends, and lover as his family made another face that made me certain that they know something.

“Why?” Zelda asked, bluntly, but gentle.

Munin sighed hopelessly to the ground as his father placed a hand on his shoulder. I clenched my fist tight as tried to stay calm even my heart screamed ‘I have a bad feeling about this’.

“Because it’s my fault”, he replied and finally look at me, “If that day I open my heart to accept your mother as a sister-in-law, things might not turn out like this.” he admitted, “She loved him...she made him happy the way I never could, and... I envy her that.”

So it’s a sibling issue, but isn’t are died in childbirth? Then why does he had to blame himself when it’s just an accident?

“When those men came to take her I should have help, but I was arrogant, and their death destroy my marriage with your mother, Charlie.” he confessed as my lover remained silent.

I squeezed his hand gently, letting him know that I’m still here. Munin’s story didn’t hurt that me much because my childhood barely have anything to do with it, but I can tell it has shaped my husband into who he is today wheter he realized it or not...even I know nothing about his childhood.

“Who were those men?” Giles asked.  
“You grandfather” Abberon replied as he looked straightly at me.  
“He forced her to leave uncle, but she didn’t” Charlie signed to me, “They tried to escape together, but he killed everyone included one of his friend after he helped her give birth.”  
“You were there?” I asked.

He hesitated as if feeling guilty before he nodded sadly.

“You were gone” he signed, and squeezed my hand tight.

And then I saw it as if I remember it...the rumbling sound of engines and a young amphibian child jumped into the river, tried to chase after me before his mother held him back from behind…

“Then who killed Rupert Jeane?” Dimitri asked, and they looked confused, they don’t know his name? “Her grandfather, I mean”.  
“Colwyn killed him, and then he died not long after he lost you” Abberon answered.  
“It is still my fault from that day to this day” Munin admit, “And I know you must hate me-”  
“I DON’T hate you!” My thought screamed out even before I signed.  
“I need a break” Charlie signed and left.  
“I’ll be back” I signed to everyone and followed after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, update! I’m sorry that it’s very slow, I tried my best XD Did the dream scared you off? I’m sorry I hate hurting our fish guy, but the only to make him understand how sad Elisa will be if he dies is letting him feel what it’s like to lose someone you love. But don’t worry, she won’t die:)
> 
> I’m working on a water colour card for Sally's birthday, which is in this month. So if any of you wanna be a part of it too, feel free include what you wanna tell her in the comment. I will include it in the card along with your name:)

**Author's Note:**

> Elisa, and Charley remained stuck in Baltimore after the movie. Dimitri survived to shot, and found them, but he starting to notice somethings wrong with Elisa. So to find the answer for all the question, they will go on a road trip!


End file.
